


Christmas Morning

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: When he wakes up on Christmas day, Eddie is drawn to the kitchen by the delicious smell.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3rd day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Cooking
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

When he wakes up on Christmas day, Eddie is drawn to the kitchen by the delicious smell. In addition to the usual coffee scent, Eddie smells roasted vegetables and meat, cookies and spices. Somehow, it's not overwhelming, and Eddie's stomach growls.

"Can I help?" Eddie asks, stepping into the kitchen. 

"No!" Buck answers eagerly. "Just...sit there, look pretty, and eat your breakfast," he adds, nodding at the kitchen table on which breakfast has been set. 

Eddie should be offended, but he's not. He loves seeing Buck cooking in his kitchen, walking around as he belongs here. 

Because he does.


End file.
